


Tower of Shattered Glass

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archmage Caleb Widogast, M/M, POV Essek Thelyss, Politics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: By the time the Mighty Nine emerge from the Happy Fun Ball, the King is dead, two members of the Assembly have been executed for the crime, and, in the hopes of ending the war, Essek Thelyss has been engaged to one of their replacements - the Archmage Caleb Widogast.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Essek Thelyss had been sleeping, when the message came through.

It had been years since he’d last slept. Trances gave him so much more time, after all, and he cared little for things like the nebulous benefits of dreaming. But trancing required meditation, required a control over your emotional state, and it was something he had been in sore lack of, these past few days. 

Past few weeks. Past months, really, even if he’d only started to see the signs of exhaustion setting in more recently. At the very least, he had the time, now, to sleep. Small blessings, he supposed.

The message comes thirteen hours into his sleep. A familiar, lilting voice, full of the same bubbling energy it always had. 

“Hey, Essek,” Jester Lavorre says. “Sorry we haven’t called, things have been really crazy. We’re in Rexxentrum right now, could you pick us up? Love you a lot!”

He’s not sure if it’s the sleep or the message that makes the near-constant sense of exhaustion and dread slip away, but it’s certainly one of the two. It’s almost amusing, how relieved he is to hear her voice - something he’d thought of as endlessly frustrating, once. 

The Mighty Nine are not dead. He’s not sure what, exactly, they’ve gotten themselves involved in, but he’s certain it’s interesting. 

“It is good to hear your voice,” he says. “I will scry and teleport to you shortly. I believe we have much to discuss.”

The seven of them are all together in the room of a nice inn, only slightly crammed together. None of them look overly injured - although their clothes are certainly worse for wear - and Yasha is with them. She doesn’t appear to be a prisoner, so it seems they managed to free her from the control after all. ’

He memorizes it closely, before letting the spell fall, and drawing the arcane sigils it requires to teleport to them. 

“Essek!” Jester says cheerfully, running forward to wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m glad to see you all are alright,” he says. He should probably mention something about debts owed, but he can’t find it within himself to care, at the moment. “I assume you were able to defeat Obann?”

“Oh, he’s more than dead,” Mollymauk says with a grin. “Turns out he was trying to bring back Tharizdun.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, we handled it,” Beau says. “Sorry about not helping find the beacon and all that, apparently someone beat us to it.”

“Yes. The peace.” Not their work at all, it seems. He hadn’t thought it was, but they had been gone for so long, and were uniquely skilled at entrenching themselves in places they had no real right to be. “How much have you heard?”

“We only heard anything about it a few days ago,” Fjord says. “But after the fight with Obann, we were brought before the new king.”

“We’ve been able to put together pieces of it,” Beau says. “We’re pretty sure the archmages that got executed were involved in the cult thing - I mean, blondie literally worked for one of them - and everyone thought it was likely.”

“It’s really over, then?” Nott asks.

“For now, at least,” Essek says. “The ceasefires have already been negotiated, but the formal peace arrangements - and the handover of the beacon - are to be held in approximately a month.”

“Are you going to be very involved with them?” Caduceus asks. 

“I suppose you could say that,” Essek says, turning into his pockets just as much to pull out the chalk for the circle as to avoid their eyes, “seeing as part of the accords will be my wedding.”

There’s a heavy silence that fills the room. 

“We should probably continue this discussion back in Rosohna,” he says. His voice does an admirable job of not showing any emotion, although he knows it’s quite likely Caduceus can see through it. “I think I want to take you up on your offer of drinks.”

* * *

It had been his mother’s idea. Political marriage. Not a tactic the Dynasty used at all - marriage itself was rare enough, and there were far more effective ways of signalling alliances. But it was important within the Empire, these diplomatic arrangements.

“In such a state of disarray, they want proof we do not see them as weak,” she had said. “And we want, in turn, for them to see us as political equals, not monsters to be feared. Someone of importance, to be accepted into their upper echelons.”

“And you want me.”

“We could manage, with a simple noble match, but it would be better to have an in, on their Assembly. They won’t turn down the chance to study Dunamis, at least by proxy. You’re the best choice, by far.”

Had she noticed, the way he’d frozen up? He never knew, if she had any skill at reading him. They were hardly close enough for it. Easy enough, to assume it was a reaction to the idea of having to marry a member of the  _ Cerberus Assembly _ . 

“I’m honored to serve,” he had told her, and the words came out as smoothly as they always did, in her presence. 

“And,” she had continued, “if you were to come across any information that the Assembly might have, on any  _ loose ends _ , well-”

“I understand.” A sharp smile, carefully choreographed. Of course that was what she wanted. Of course she didn’t see anything amiss. “It is an honor to serve the light.”

“I knew you would be up for the task,” she had told him, the closest she ever really came to affection. 

She doesn’t suspect him, then, of anything even coming remotely close to treason. After days of constant tension, it’s a weird level of relief, mixed into the deeply conflicted feelings of being married to an archmage. 

One of three archmages who had uncovered the conspiracy, killed his partners in it, and were likely the only people left who could have any idea that he was involved. 

It is a good thing, Essek thinks, that he does not walk, because he doubts he’d be able to keep such an even pace. 

* * *

Beauregard pours him a drink, not one of her various mixed concoctions, just straight liquor. 

He downs it in one go. 

“I take it you’re  _ thrilled _ with this,” Molly says. “Is this your desperate plea for us to kidnap you? We can always go back to being pirates.”

“Tempting,” he tells them. “But no. I agreed to this. It’s a good plan, and I’m the only real option. And, well. Anything to end the war, yes?”

“When we said that, I’m pretty sure we weren’t expecting a  _ wedding  _ to be part of it,” Fjord points out. “Do you even know who it’ll be?”

“One of the new archmages.”

“We got to meet one of them, at the meeting with the King,” Jester says. “She was really hot. And like an intense kind of scary, the way you get sometimes.”

“They are at least interested in peace, which is a good sign,” Caduceus says. 

“And if they are evil, we can just kill them,” Nott adds. 

Essek laughs at that, because it’s exactly what he expected, from the group of them. After what he’s seen of their various adventures, he’s not even sure they’re wrong.

“As nice as your offers to kill my future spouse are,” Essek tells them, “I think I’d prefer to be distracted from the whole situation. You all have been gone for months, after all, and I’m certain you were able to get into some interesting situations.”

“Well,” Jester says. “It starts with a story about our friend Twiggy and her Happy Fun Ball …”

* * *

“Join us,” Molly says, from where he’s already slipped into the hot tub. He draws the vowels out, a grin dancing across his face. “I’m pretty sure you need the relaxation more than most of us.”

“If you all are going to stare this much at my  _ feet _ , I don’t think I want to get more undressed,” Essek says, as he sits on the edge. 

“We’re not being creeps,” Beau says. 

“You’re kind of being creeps,” Nott says. 

“Like you weren’t looking either! We just-”

“Weren’t certain you had feet,” Jester finishes. “But, you know, you clearly do have feet, and they’re very cute.”

“Truly, a great defense against your alleged creepiness,” Essek deadpans. 

“You know you love us,” Molly grins. 

He does, in fact, know that. It had been a deeply disturbing realization, the first time.

“I want you to come with me to Rexxentrum,” he says. 

“Calling in your favors?” Fjord asks. 

“I think we’re past that point. It’s safe to say my plans have been - disrupted.” He leans forward, resting his arms against his knees. “I imagine you have other things you hope to accomplish, but I’m allowed a small group, a guard, and I think I’d prefer if it was you.”

“I don’t think we’re done with the whole cult thing yet,” Beau says. “It’d be good to have an in on some Cerberus Assembly shit.”

“I don’t know if there is more, but if there is, I would like to stop them,” Yasha adds.

“I mean, I’ve got to go to Traveler-con,” Jester says, “but that’s not until, like, a month after the wedding, so we should have time. And maybe if things are really bad, you could use it as an excuse!”

“There are some things I would like to wrap up before then,” Caduceus says. “I need to visit the Menagerie, to finish my quest and restore my home.”

“We can do that,” Essek says. “I can take you there.”

“What happened to not being our free teleport ride?” Molly teases. “Or, not wanting to get involved in any of our crazy adventures?”

“Your crazy adventures are currently imminently preferable to dealing with my den,” Essek says. “Do you think this quest is going to involve fighting ancient dragons?”

“The Menagerie is supposed to be home to many strange creatures,” Caduceus says. 

“We weren’t fighting the dragon, we were just sneaking in to trick it into breathing on some metal,” Beau says. “The only dragon we’ve fought was in the Happy Fun Ball, and we killed that fucker.”

“Well, as long as you aren’t  _ fighting  _ the dragons,” Essek says, “then count me in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Teleportation is - well, challenging,” Essek says. “Especially for places I have never been, there is a risk. And while it is a risk I am sure the Mighty Nine could handle, your family-” he trails off. “But the risk is gone, if I have an item that was taken from the place in the last six months.”

“When did we meet Caduceus? It’s been a while,” Fjord says, and the rest of the Nine echo the words. 

“In the fall,” Beau says. “It was after Harvest Rise, and then we went to the swamp, and then Hupperdook, so it was probably at least a few weeks after that.”

“More than six months, then,” Essek says. “But I’m hoping - well, you were in another plane, where time traveled strangely. It shouldn’t have been six months for  _ you _ , so it may work.”

“How many people can you take with you, when you teleport?” Caduceus asks. 

“Eight,” Essek says. “Which would be you, your family, and one other, if you wished.”

“If something bad happened and someone got hurt, then you might want another cleric there,” Jester says. “But also it would be good if I stayed here so there was someone to send messages and stuff.”

“We’ve got some abilities of our own,” Calliope says, frowning. “We certainly appreciate your help, but we’ve got healing we can do.”

“I think it’s best if just my family and I come,” Caduceus says. 

Caduceus gives him a teacup, which Essek holds in his hands. The Clays gather around him, Caduceus placing a hand on one shoulder, and his aunt who had been fractured stone but the day before on the other. He closes his eyes, and thinks of trees, and graves, and  _ home _ . 

He hears the gasps - first at the shock of the teleport, and then at the sight, of the walls of the grove, overrun with dark vines. 

The Clays get to work on the ritual that will restore their home, and Essek sits out of the way, meditating on restoring his spells. Not strictly necessary, of course, but he has the time, and the more options he has available, always the better. 

It’s about what he expected, from Caduceus’ home. Peaceful and wild and green. Not quite the wilderness of nature, but not nearly as organized as any garden he had been in. For a graveyard, the place feels  _ alive _ , but then, the same could be said of the Menagerie, perhaps even more so. 

He doesn’t know exactly when Caduceus sits down next to him, but the cleric is there when he closes his spellbook. 

“Are you ready to leave?” he asks. “That is - assuming you plan on leaving?” He’s not entirely certain how to breach the question. Or how he’d explain it, to the rest of the Nine. 

“I am,” Caduceus tells him. “I must thank you, Mister Essek, for everything you’ve done, for me and my family, and for the Mighty Nine. I owe you a great deal.” He pauses. “And it is easier to say that I have unfinished debts to be paid than to admit that I am being selfish, in wanting more time.”

“I understand,” Essek says. “I am more than willing to keep you in debt to me, for as long as you wish it.”

Caduceus laughs. “You seem happier,” he says. “Are you ready? For this-”

“Marriage?” He leans back against the stone wall of the shrine. “As I can be.”

“I don’t think I would be,” Caduceus says. “I don’t know if I agree with it - but I respect your decision. All I hope is that you understand the difference between nobility and self-sacrifice.”

Ha. Would he be doing this, if the only thing he gained from it was the peace? He doesn’t know. But he likes the idea that Caduceus Clay might see him as someone so selfless, in a strange way. He hopes that none of them will ever know how wrongly they have judged him. 

“I will have friends, by my side,” he says. “What more do I need?” He stands up, and offers a hand. “Ready?”

Caduceus turns his head upwards to the sky, breathing in a deep breath of the air around them, before taking Essek’s hand. 

* * *

The first thing the Nine do in Nicodranas is invite Essek to the beach. 

The second thing they do in Nicodranas is buy a very large amount of Muroosa balm. 

“I didn’t realize the burning was  _ literal _ ,” he says, trying to avoid touching the areas that had been affected - Fjord had kindly offered to heal him, instead of having either cleric expend a spell slot, but it still felt raw. 

“I bet we can find sunglasses here too,” Jester offers. “And a bunch of really fancy hats. Ooh, I bet you’d look so good with-”

“I can handle the brightness,” Essek says. “Most of what I do hardly requires detailed sight. This isn’t my first time being out in the sunlight, you know.”

“Bold words from someone who didn’t realize sunburns were a thing,” Nott cackles. 

“Do you have things planned, or do you expect spending the rest of the day mocking me?” Essek asks. 

“You have to come meet my momma,” Jester says. 

“Is this a thing, now?” Essek asks. “Are the rest of you going to introduce me to your parents as well?”

“Pretty sure none of the rest of us have parents,” Molly points out. Yasha nods in agreement.

“I do. They’re kind of shit,” Beau says. 

“Makes sense. You’re kind of shit,” Molly says. “But the Ruby of the Sea is an absolute delight, and I highly recommend hearing one of her performances.”

He’s right, of course. 

Essek thinks that Marian Lavorre would be right at home, at the Court of the Bright Queen, familiar in all the ways that are comforting and none of the ways that aren’t. She has a natural charisma that reminds him very much of Jester, but refined where her daughter is nothing of the sort.

They get to listen to her perform each night they stay, in Nicodranas. It never gets old. 

* * *

The rest of the wedding party arrives on their last day. It is a small group. The Dusk Captain is the only other member of the court present, but there are several diplomats, mainly from Den Kryn and Den Biylan, and two taskhands. 

It shouldn’t be as surprising as it is, that Verin has been given leave from Bazzoxan. With the ceasefire, he can be spared from the defense, and he’s one of the few highly ranked military leaders who haven’t been to the front. He wonders who suggested it, if it was their mother’s idea, for Essek to have his brother stand beside him on his  _ wedding day _ . 

“Would it be bad,” Verin says, “if I told you I’d rather be in Bazzoxan, right now?”

“It would hardly be the first time you’d prefer facing the endless hordes of the Abyss to talking to me,” Essek says. 

“Hey, it was having to be in Rosohna that drove me away,” Verin says. 

“You never could stand politics.”

“And you were always too interested. It was kind of creepy,” he adds. “It’s a good thing she asked you. I don’t think I could ever do this, even if it meant getting a beacon and ending a war.

“All the better it was me,” he says. Verin frowns. 

“I was told you turned down having a guard,” he says. “Not that I’m offering, but is that really a good idea?”

“I have the Mighty Nine,” Essek says. “I trust them more to handle the Assembly than most.”

“Yes. The heroes of the dynasty. Your friends.” Verin draws the last word out for far longer than he should. “Didn’t realize you knew how to make those.”

“I don’t. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to mind.”

“I like them,” Verin says. “Even after all the shit they pulled in Bazzoxan.”

“They offered to get me out of this,” he says. “To kidnap me and run off to see the world.”

Verin laughs. “I can’t imagine you ever doing something like that. Abandoning the den. You’re too  _ responsible _ . Have you ever even considered not doing exactly what she wanted?”

It’s Essek’s turn to laugh. He forgets, sometimes, how bad Verin is at this. Of course that’s how he’d see things. Essek has always been the better liar, in the end, and it’s weirdly comforting to know even his brother has been caught by it. 

* * *

“You have a brother?” Nott asks. “Just the one, or-“

“It’s complicated,” he says, rather than explain the veritable web of den relationships inherent to living over several lifetimes. 

“Is he, you know,” Beau waves her hands ambiguously. “Older than you?”

“He’s on his first life,” Essek says. 

“He’s kind of hot,” Molly points out. 

“Please don’t flirt with him,” Essek says, a bit too quickly. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Molly says. “But it really isn’t fair, given that I can’t flirt with you anymore and not start some scandal.”

“Does he have any embarrassing stories about you?” Jester asks. 

“No,” Essek says. “I’ve never done anything embarrassing in my life.”

“Now I’m definitely going to ask him,” Jester says.

She does just that, as they make their way north through the Wuyun Gorge. It isn’t nearly as bad as he had thought.  



	3. Chapter 3

They make good time, getting to Zadash, arriving mid-morning, more than enough time for the Nine to drag Essek off on a tour of the city before the dinner with Oremid Hass and various government officials. They take him to various spots, usually with half explained stories about various adventures they’ve had and pranks Jester has pulled. 

After introducing him to Enchanter Pumat Sol, the group splits. Most of them go shopping - or, as Mollymauk says, trouble-hunting, but Jester goes to visit her father, and Beau announces she’s headed to the Cobalt Soul. 

“I think I’ll join you,” Essek says, with all the conspicuous ambiguity of someone relatively certain they’re being spied on. 

“Want a tour?” Beau asks. They haven’t talked about this, precisely, but given the hints of conversation they’ve had, about the events leading up to it all, he’s fairly certain he knows what she’s offering.

“I’ve heard it’s an impressive library,” he says. 

He gets a tour, and it is a very impressive library - as nice as the Marble Tomes. They put on a decent presentation before he’s taken into a back room, to where several monks are waiting for them, around a table spread out with notes. 

He takes the time to cast see invisibility as they enter, and there are no scrying sensors or arcane eyes immediately visible. 

“Archmage Thelyss,” an Expositor nods.

“Will Expositor Dairon be joining us?” he asks. 

“It seems I will,” they say, stepping out from behind several rows of shelves. They look different, without the disguise, but the voice is the same. There’s a brief glance between the Expositor and Beau, who makes a series of improbable faces that probably pass as an explanation.

“Are we planning to discuss exactly what is up, with these new Archmages,” Essek asks, “or do you have questions for me first?”

“Only the one question,” another monk says. “How invested is the Dynasty in lasting peace?”

“The Dynasty has no interest in outright warfare. The Bright Queen’s current interests are the defense of her people and the continued search for Beacons of the Luxon,” he says. “As long as the Empire upholds the treaty, the Dynasty will as well.”

“And you?” Dairon asks. 

He looks to Beauregard. “I’ve been convinced of the value of peace,” he says. “My only ulterior motives, currently, are to determine what, exactly, these new archmages are planning.”

“Now that’s certainly a question.” One of the monks turns towards the three sketched out portraits he assumes are the archmages. All human, all with a dark determination in their eyes. He wonders how much of it comes from artistic interpretation. 

“On the 22nd of Dualahei,” Dairon says, “Bertrand Dwendal was assassinated. Two days later, there was a fight in the Candles. Ludinus Da’leth and Trent Ikithon were captured, tried by Eidys Dwendal, and executed the following day, while Vess deRogna escaped, and is currently being hunted down. Their spots in the Assembly have been taken by the three new members, who were behind uncovering the plot.”

“Wulfric Kirchoff, the new archmage of Domestic Protection. He served on the front lines, although not in any identified unit, and is a devout worshipper of the Raven Queen. His role is diminished, in comparison to Da’leth, which may be a sign of their devotion towards peace, or that he is seen as less capable.”

“Isolde Siegrun, archmage of Civil Influence. She was known in Rexxentrum as Ikithon’s most visible right hand. Since being appointed to the role, she’s been a near constant advisor to the King and Queen. She undoubtedly wields the most power, between the three of them, and is the most public facing of them.”

“And Caleb Widogast, archmage of Antiquities. He was also tied to Ikithon, although he was not well known in Rexxentrum. His current attention has been on internal affairs in Soltryce. He was chosen for the wedding.”

“No family background?” Essek asks, looking over the paper files laid out on the table. “I was under the impression most Assembly members came from nobility.”

“They have no records at all, before attending Soltryce,” Dairon says, “and even then, records are scarce. We have reason to believe they were all chosen and trained by Trent Ikithon, personally.”

“Then we are assuming they are volstrucker, yes?,” Essek notes. “How sure is it that Ikithon is dead?

“The body was his. But, with wizards at that level, nothing is certain.”

“Trent Ikithon isn’t above dying to prove a point,” Dairon adds. “But he has the least motive of any to kill King Bertrand. He was the King’s right hand, one of his most trusted advisors, and had been for years.”

“The cult was going for Chaos,” Beau adds. “Da’leth at least was tied to it, his annex was running it. It would be a pretty big coincidence if it wasn’t involved at all.”

“Were there any attempts on Eidys Dwendal?” Essek asks. “If the Assembly wanted to take command, or they wanted the Empire leaderless and chaotic, it would be sloppy to leave the heir untouched.”

“None reported.”

“Or Eidys could’ve been behind it? Trying to take power?” Beau suggests. 

“He’s notoriously avoided politics, it would be a sudden change of heart,” Dairon says. “But he has some of the most to gain. Especially if removing the King was an attempt to ease the peace.”

“Queen Suria has more of the political motivations. There are already signs she is to be the power behind the throne - and, of course, there is the timing of the pregnancy.”

“You mentioned that Ikithon’s replacement was advising them both, yes?” Essek notes. “If the plot was between her and the Queen - and potentially the other two archmages and the King - that gives reasonable access for the assassination, ease in swiftly dealing with the framing and cover up, and a great deal of consolidated power.”

“That was what we were considering the most likely scenario. That, or manipulation by the Dynasty.”

“The Bright Queen has no interest in anything that could give the Cerberus Assembly more power,” Essek notes. “And we would have dealt with them first, instead of giving them the chance to escape.”

“And you’d have just taken the beacon,” Beau adds. 

"And we would have just taken the beacon,” Essek repeats. 

“With the stolen Beacons reclaimed, the Dynasty’s main focus is internal conflict,” Dairon says. “My personal assessment is that they will be more concerned with uniting the wastes and the Underdark for the next decades, if not centuries. Unless we are assuming the three new archmages are sleeper agents, the Empire will not be destabilized long enough for the Dynasty to take advantage of it.”

“It all leads back to those three, then,” Beau says. “And whether they’ve gotten what they wanted, yet.”

“Wizards don’t tend to settle, when it comes to power.”

“Vess de Rogna is the largest unanswered question, then,” Essek says. “Is there any information on her whereabouts?”

“None. She was able to escape with a teleportation spell, and as Archmage of Antiquities, she had some of the most widespread connections. We have no reason to believe she is even still within the Empire, much less Wildemount at large.”

“It’s unlikely we’ll be able to find her until she takes action,” Dairon notes. “When Delilah Briarwood fled, she wasn’t located for several years, until after establishing takeover of the city of Whitestone.”

“She remains the most obvious threat, then. Aside from the three new archmages.” Essek crosses his hands before him, taking another quick glance around the room to be sure nothing else has appeared. “I am uniquely positioned, in gathering intelligence on them, and, as the Mighty Nine have agreed to act as my personal guard, so is Expositor Beauregard. I could use allies in Rexxentrum. Those more devoted to truth and justice than national politics.”

“The archives of the Cobalt Soul are always open to researchers. And I imagine, so far from home, you must have a great deal you need to research.”

“I am an avid reader.” Essek nods. “I appreciate your time, and your tour of this beautiful library, but I think I have a dinner I need to prepare for.”

“Of course,” Dairon says. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

He gives her a tight lipped smile in return.

* * *

They dine at the top of the Zauber spire, overlooking the entirety of Zadash. He’s introduced to a large group of petty bureaucrats who he puts only the minimal effort into remembering - save High Richter Dolan Thyrm, who Jester cheerfully but quietly informs is a friend of theirs. 

“We helped him get the job,” she says, with no other clarification, and he wonders exactly what series of shenanigans and probable crimes led to them getting the man appointed judge. It strikes him, as it has several times during these past weeks, that he is not alone in getting caught up by the infectious aura the Nine bring with them, that drives people into falling into friendship with them.

He is sat next to Headmaster Oremid Hass, who sits next to the Starosta, who sits next to the Dawn Captain. Quite the image, they make, of unity. 

Oremid Hass is not one of the Assembly members he has dealt with. But he is one of the Assembly heads, and the beacon had been held here. Essek wonders how much he knows, of the plot. Wonders if he knows of Essek’s personal involvement.

His head is filled with images from the report, of the Zauber incident. Of two Lens operatives dead trying to reclaim what he had stolen, of a war broken out upon the failure of their mission. The building crumbling under the use of a gravity sinkhole. 

It is a good think he’s well trained, in keeping up conversation while his mind is otherwise occupied, in doublethink and the banal pleasantries of these kinds of events. He hasn’t been this distracted since - since his last meeting with Da’leth, probably.

Hass pulls him aside, as the diner ends. He’d spent most of it talking about various bits of magical research, cute animals, and generic, unaligned to the point of blandness ideas of the future of the Empire. But his face is stern, as they stand by the glass, the city below lit up in a way that reminds Essek of Rosohna, if only the lights had been green instead of orange warm.

“I wanted to warn you,” he says, in hushed, conspiratorial tones, “about Caleb Widogast.”

“Do you know him?” Essek asks. 

“I keep my distance, from politics in Rexxentrum,” Hass tells him, rather than a full answer. “But I’ve had word, from Headmaster Margolin, that he’s been very involved, at Soltryce.”

“I don’t think I see your warning.”

“Just that the three of them are ambitious sort - and his attention is on the best and brightest of the Empire’s youth,” Hass continues. “Especially those without noble backgrounds. The most vulnerable. I want you to be careful - you are here fo the piece, and I would hate to see you caught up in any internal issues brought on by ambitious scheme.”

“I appreciate it,” Essek manages to say, and keeps smiling. “It is good to know I have allies, within the Assembly.”

“What did he want?” Molly asks, as the Archmage returns to the crowd. He doesn’t wrap his arm around Essek’s shoulder, as he had tended to, but instead leans up against the glass wall in a way that gives Essek the faintest feeling of vertigo. 

“He thinks Widogast is training new scourgers,” Essek says. 

“Well, shit,” Molly says, voice dropping. “You think he’s right?”

“I think he might be,” he says. "It's still unclear, what motives they may have, but none that involve training more volstrucker are particularly good."  


"Well, you'll have us to kill him," Molly suggests.

"Yes, because having the heroes of the Dynasty kill a member of the Cerberus Assembly will go over so well."

"Aww," Molly draws out, "don't you trust us?"

"To be responsible?" Essek asks. "Not in the slightest. But at the very least, I trust you to get out of whatever ridiculous trouble you find yourselves in."

"And we'll get you out too," Molly promises. "We can always run off and be pirates, again."

"I'll be sure to keep that plan in mind," Essek tells him, and the smile that tugs at his lips does so entirely out of his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh look i actually published a fic that wasn't a one-shot. 
> 
> hopefully the chapters covering up through the wedding will be posted in the next couple weeks. whether i'll write anything past that is...more dubious, but i wanted to get this intro / this au out into the world in some form or another.
> 
> i'm @malaismere on tumblr, feel free to bug me there!


End file.
